The End Of Love
by ruki4062jo
Summary: Orihime bertemu dengan lelaki berambut orange itu tanpa sengaja dan ia berusaha untuk berkenalan dengannya. Mereka berdua semakin akrab, tapi keakraban itu justru membuat Orihime merasa sakit saat tahu kenyataan sebenarnya. For Vivaration Festival!


The End Of My Love

***

-Disclaimer-

Bleach © Tite Kubo

***

For Viva FFn

BlackXWhite pair ! UlquiXHime !

Happy reading !!

***

== _Orihime POV _==

Aku menelan ludah sebentar lalu menarik napas panjang dan mulai berlari seperti biasa. Pertamanya, aku berlari dengan kecepatan yang lumayan. Tapi, lama-lama, lariku makin melambat dan sampai akhirnya aku berhenti lagi.

Aku akui, aku memang tidak berbakat di bidang atletik.

Lalu, bagaimana aku bisa mengejarnya?

***

Dia, pria berambut orange yang selalu aku temui bila aku sedang jogging. Entah kenapa, walau belum mengenalnya, aku sudah merasakan perasaan istimewa padanya—jangan tanyakan perasaan apa itu.

Tapi, setiap aku berusaha untuk berlari berdampingan dengannya, larinya selalu saja lebih cepat dariku. Padahal langkahku sama lebarnya dengan langkahnya, tapi kenapa lariku sepertinya lambat sekali? Apa dia saja yang terlalu cepat?

Dari sanalah aku mulai berlatih untuk lari lebih cepat. Tapi, hasilnya nihil. Lariku justru semaki lambat.

Sepertinya…

Aku butuh bantuan seseorang.

***

"Lalu, apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" wajah tanpa ekspresi itu yang aku dapat.

"Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu, Ulquiorra-kun. Aku ingin berkenalan dengannya tapi lari berdampingan dengannya saja aku tidak bisa," desahku.

Aku lihat raut wajahnya mulai berubah. Dia tampak seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Tapi, aku penasaran, apa yang di pikirkannya?

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu," ujarnya datar lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan pergi.

"_Arigato _Ulquiorra-kun!" seruku senang.

Orang-orang di sekitarku melihat ke arahku dengan bingung. Biar saja, yang penting aku senang karena nanti—mungkin—bisa berkenalan dengan pria itu.

***

Aku melihatnya!

Hanya itu seruan hatiku saat sosok pria berambut orange itu ada jauh di belakangku. Aku mulai mempersiapkan diri dan berlari sebisaku.

Saat aku kembali menolehnya, dia justru melewatiku dengan mudahnya.

"Tung—" aku hampir saja meneriakinya. Tapi, aku segera membungkam mulutku dan mempercepat lariku. Tapi percuma saja, dia sudah jauh di depanku. Dia tak mungkin terkejar lagi.

Bagaimana ini? Aku harus bagaimana?

***

Aku membolak-balik halaman majalah di depanku sambil mengunyah makanan yang ada di atas meja.

DRET!

Getaran dari ponsel lipat putih milikku membuatku agak terkejut. Segera aku membuka _flap _ponsel, ternyata ada pesan masuk.

_Aku punya ide agar kau bisa berkenalan dengan pria berambut orange itu. Datanglah ke tempat biasanya kita bertemu. _

_From : Ulquiorra_

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku sebentar. Meyakinkan diri bahwa itu adalah ide yang benar-benar brilian.

Reply : Yes

_Baiklah, aku akan segera ke sana._

Send : Yes

Senyumku mengembang saat layar ponsel memperlihatkan tulisan "Delivered: Ulquiorra". Aku segera bangkit dari sofa dan meninggalkan majalah serta makanan kecil di atas meja.

***

Aku menerawang sekitar, mencari pria berkulit putih pucat itu. Oh itu dia—sedang duduk dengan sebuah sepeda di sebelahnya.

Aku segera menghampirinya.

"_Konnichiwa_, Ulquiorra-kun," sapaku.

"_Konnichiwa_," balasnya datar.

Hening sejenak. Otakku mulai bekerja untuk mencari bahan pembicaraan.

"Ngg, apa idemu itu, Ulquiorra-kun?" tanyaku ragu.

Dia lalu menunjuk sepeda di sebelahnya. "Ini ideku."

Eh? Maksudnya?

"Sepeda?" tanyaku lagi.

Dia mengangguk. "Kalau kau tidak bisa mengejarnya, kau bisa menggunakan sepeda ini untuk mensejajarkan langkah dengannya."

"Tapi Ulquiorra-kun, aku tidak bisa naik sepeda."

"Aku bisa mengajarimu bila kau mau."

Aku menghela napas. Mulai menimbang-nimbang jawaban apa yang harus aku katakan, iya atau tidak?

"Baiklah, aku mau. Mulai kapan kita belajar sepeda?"

"Mulai besok."

Besok?

***

**Hari Pertama ...**

Aku merasa kaku saat menaiki sepeda. Bagaimana kalau rasa kaku ini terus terbawa? Aku tidak akan bisa mengendarai sepeda dengan baik.

"Jangan lupa jaga keseimbangan. Lalu, jangan memikirkan hal lain, bisa-bisa kau jatuh." Ulquiorra menerangkan dengan singkat.

Aku mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Aku akan mendorong dari belakang dan kau tetap mengayuhnya. Aku juga akan menghitung sampai 3, sampai di hitungan ketiga aku akan melepaskan doronganku dan kau akan mengayuhnya sendiri. Bagaimana?"

Aku sedikit terpana. Baru kali ini Ulquiorra berbicara sepanjang itu.

"Inoue-san?" panggil Ulquiorra.

"Ah? Iya, aku mengerti," jawabku sambil menganggukkan kepala.

"Baiklah, kita mulai."

Aku mulai mengayuh dan Ulquiorra mendorong dari belakang. Aku merasa keseimbanganku jelek sekali.

"Seimbang, jangan lupakan itu," ujar Ulquiorra dari belakang.

Aku mengangguk sambil terus mengayuh.

"1… 2…"

Aku berdoa sebentar, berharap tidak jatuh.

"3!"

Dorongan dari belakang muali di lepas. Aku mulai mengayuh sendiri dengan keseimbangan yang tidak lebih baik dari tadi. Tapi, aku tetap bisa menjalankan sepedanya.

"Aku bis—"

Belum sempat aku melanjutkannya, keseimbanganku hilang dalam sekejab. Aku mulai panik.

Bisa di tebak—aku jatuh dengan sepeda mengapit kakiku.

"Inoue-san!" Ulquiorra menghampiriku. "Kau tidak apa?"

"Ya, aku tidak apa. Ayo kita ulang dari pertama." Aku bangkit dan membawa sepeda itu lagi.

"Baiklah. Berusahalah."

Ya, _fighting _Orihime!

***

**Hari kedua …**

Tak jauh berbeda dengan hari pertama, aku masih belum bisa mengendalikan keseimbangan dengan baik.

Apa lagi, hari ini, aku jauh lebih banyak jatuh dari hari pertama. Luka-luka tampak di lutut dan tanganku.

"Ayo, aku akan terus berjuang," ujarku saat wajah Ulquiorra mulai terlihat khawatir.

"Baiklah, jangan salahkan aku kalau kau tambah terluka," balasnya datar.

***

**Hari ketujuh …**

Aku berhasil!

Aku berhasil menyeimbangkan diri! Akhirnya aku bisa naik sepeda!

Ulquiorra memasang wajah datar. "Berjuanglah setelah ini."

Baiklah, besok aku akan naik sepeda.

Berharap aku bisa berkenalan dengan pria itu.

***

Aku mulai bersiap dan mengayuh sepeda dengan santai. Tapi, memang aku tidak memperhatikan jalan sama sekali, akibatnya aku menabrak seseorang.

"Ah! Maaf!" seruku lalu turun dari sepeda dan membungkukkan badan.

Aku mendongak dan mataku membesar. Dia, dia pria berambut orange itu!

"Tidak apa-apa. Apa kau terluka?" tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng. "Aku tidak terluka."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Kau yang biasanya jogging di sini juga, bukan?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk. "Iya. Oh iya, kita belum berkenalan. Namaku Orihime Inoue." Aku mengulurkan tangan untuk menjabat tangannya.

Dia juga ikut mengulurkan tangan dan menjabat hangat tanganku. "Namaku Kurosaki Ichigo. Salam kenal, Inoue-san."

***

Itulah awal perkenalan kami. Aku akhirnya mengetahui banyak tentangnya. Namanya Kurosaki Ichigo, tinggal dengan ayah dan 2 saudara perempuan, mahasiswa di salah satu Universitas Karakura, dan juga berkerja sambilan di salah satu toko bunga—kalau tidak salah namanya Matsumoto Flower Shop.

Sejak itu pula, kami berdua sering bertemu dan berjalan-jalan bersama. Dia, aku dan sepedaku menulusuri jalan demi jalan di senja hari yang indah. Kalau ini mimpi, aku berharap untuk tidak pernah bangun.

***

Sore ini, aku mengayuh sepedaku dengan semangat. Tapi, sudah cukup lama berkendara sendiri, aku mulai bertanya-tanya. Di mana Kurosaki-kun?

Kring! Kring! Kring!

"Inoue-san!"

Aku mengenal suara itu. Bel sepeda di susul suara khas seseorang yang aku tunggu.

Aku menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan sosok Kurosaki-kun sedang mengendarai sepeda.

Aku memperlambat jalanku sebentar agar dia bisa menyusul. "Kurosaki-kun! Tumben sekali kau agak lambat!" ujarku semangat.

Tapi, akhirnya aku menyadari bahwa sepeda yang di gunakannya itu adalah sepeda khusus untuk di kendarai 2 orang. Dan di belakangnya, ada sesosok perempuan berbadan mungil dan berambut hitam sebahu.

Siapa dia?

"Begitulah, aku harus menjemput dia dulu." Aku lihat Kurosaki-kun melirik sebentar ke perempuan itu lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Oh? Tidak di perkenalkan kepadaku?" godaku.

"Oh iya, aku lupa. Namanya Kuchiki Rukia, terserah kau ingin memanggilnya apa. Dia… kekasihku."

Kerongkonganku tercekat. Rasanya jantungku berhenti berdetak. Darahku berhenti mengalir. Pokoknya hal apa pun yang ingin membuatku pingsan di saat itu juga.

"Kekasih?" ulangku.

"Iya, dia kekasihku. Kami sudah menjalin hubungan selama 2 tahun." Kurosaki-kun menerangkannya dengan semangat.

"Begitu… Ah iya, namaku Orihime Inoue. Salam kenal, Kuchiki-san."

"Ya, salam kenal Inoue."

Dari sana, hatiku serasa lebur dalam sekejab.

***

Aku sampai di rumah dengan pandangan kosong. Aku segera turun dari sepeda dan memarkirkan sepedanya di sudut garasi.

Aku masuk ke dalam rumah dengan langkah gontai. Rasanya sebagian kesadaranku pergi entah ke mana.

Aku berusaha menenangkan diri. Rasanya, aku begitu terpukul dengan kenyataan yang baru aku ketahui tadi.

DRET! DRET! DRET!

Ponsel di kantong jaketku bergetar cepat. Aku tahu kalau getar yang banyak dan cepat itu untuk tanda panggilan masuk.

Aku segera membuka _flap _ponsel dan menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"_Moshi-moshi_."

"_I-inoue-san?"_ panggil suara di seberang sana. Ya, itu suara dingin Ulquiorra-kun.

"Ya, ada apa Ulquiorra-kun?" tanyaku.

"_Tidak, aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu."_

"Oh begitu."

"_Bagaimana dengan pria berambut orange itu?"_

Aku merasakan hembusan napasku tertahan. Apa aku harus menceritakannya kepada Ulquiorra-kun?

Perlahan, air mataku bergulir turun. Suara isakan mulai terdengar, pelan, pelan, lalu mulai mengeras.

"_I-inoue-san, a-apa kau menangis?" _

"A-aku ga-gagal Ulquiorra-kun. Aku gagal. Kurosaki-kun sudah memiliki kekasih," ucapku di sela isakanku.

"_Bersabarlah Inoue-san."_

"Aku tidak bisa… Terlalu sakit… Ulquiorra-kun…." Pandanganku mulai memudar. Ponsel tersebut jatuh ke lantai tanpa sengaja.

Terdengar dari ponsel samar-samar suara Ulquiorra-kun yang terus memanggil namaku. Tapi, tanganku terasa mati untuk mengambilnya lagi. Kepalaku terasa pusing. Tubuhku terhempas ke lantai. Semuanya gelap. Aku tidak tahu lagi setelah itu.

== _End POV _==

***

== _Normal POV _==

"I… Ino… Inoue-san…" samar-samar Orihime merasa namanya di panggil. Ia mulai membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit dan menemukan wajah cemas seseorang.

"U-ulquiorra-kun, kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Orihime. Ia memegang kepalanya sebentar, rasa pusing itu masih membekas walau tidak separah tadi.

"Aku khawatir karena kau tadi tidak menjawab panggilanku, jadi aku ke sini. Kau pingsan tadi."

"Eh benarkah?"

Ulquiorra mengangguk dan bergumam pelan, "Iya."

Orihime berusaha untuk duduk—di sana barulah ia sadar bahwa ia bukan tidur di lantai melainkan di sofa ruang tamu. "Kau yang mengangkatku?"

"Iya, dengan susah payah."

"Oh begitu, terima kasih Ulquiorra-kun."

"Sama-sama. Omong-omong minumlah teh itu, mungkin bisa menenangkan pikiranmu." Ulquiorra menunjuk sebuah mug berisi minuman hangat tersebut.

Orihime sedikit ragu untuk mengambilnya, tapi akhirnya tangannya terulur juga untuk meraih dan mengambil mug tersebut.

Ia meneguk sedikit demi sedikit teh itu, lalu meminumnya sampai habis.

"Apa aku merepotkanmu, Ulquiorra-kun?" tanya Orihime.

Ulquiorra hanya bisa diam. Kemudian, dia berkacak pinggang dan memandang lurus ke lantai rumah. Dia mendongak dan menjawab, "Tidak. Kenapa harus repot?"

"Eh? Maksudmu?"

"Iya, kenapa harus repot? Aku justru senang membantumu."

"Begitukah?"

"Iya, kau tidak percaya sekali."

"Kenapa kau senang membantuku?"

Ulquiorra hanya bisa diam dan berbalik pergi tapi Orihime sempat mendengarkan dia bergumam pelan, "Karena aku mencintaimu, jauh sebelum kau bertemu dengan dia."

Orihime sempat tertegun sebentar. Entah kenapa ia merasakan perasaan bersalah di sana.

***

Orihime menatap ke luar sebentar dan baru menyadari bahwa ada titik-titik hujan jatuh ke bumi. Makin lama, hujan tersebut semakin menderas dan terdengar bunyi petir yang saling bersahut-sahutan.

"Inoue-san, kau kenapa?" tanya Ulquiorra saat melihat tubuh Orihime bergetar sedari tadi.

"I-itu…." Orihime menunjuk ke luar.

"Ada ap—" Tiba-tiba, Ulquiorra teringat sesuatu, "Kau takut petir ya?"

Orihime mengangguk lalu mulai memeluk lutut dan mengeratkan selimut yang sedari tadi mengelilingi badannya.

Tapi, ia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Di sampingnya sekarang telah ada seseorang, yang duduk merapat dengannya dan menggenggam tangan kanannya yang sebenarnya ia gunakan untuk memeluk lututnya.

"U-Ulquiora-kun?" tanya Orihime bingung, mukanya memerah.

"_Karena aku mencintaimu,_ _jauh sebelum kau bertemu dengan dia."_

Kata-kata itu tergiang di kepala Orihime, membuatnya justru bertambah malu.

"Kalau kau takut, mendekat saja tidak apa. Mungkin lebih baik lagi kalau kau tidur."

Orihime mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, meyakinkan diri bahwa di depannya itu adalah Ulquiorra yang dulu. Yang dingin. Tapi sekarang penuh perhatian?

"Ba-baiklah, akan aku coba." Orihime mulai memejamkan matanya dan berusaha untuk terlelap dan pergi ke alam mimpi.

Tanpa ia sadari, kepalanya terjatuh dan mendarat di bahu Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra saat itu hanya bisa memandangnya dan berucap pelan, "_Oyasumi_, Inoue-san."

Ulquiorra kembali terdiam. Lalu, dia menegaskan hatinya dan bergumam lirih, "_Aishiteru._"

終了

The End

***

Author : Oh God, kok endingnya gaje lagi sih? Pinter banget aku nih =,=

Btw, ini ada sebagian scene yang ngambil ide dari lagu "Seoul Song" Super Junior and SNSD. Ingat yang bagian Taeyeon, Leeteuk dan Siwon? Yak bisa di bilang bagian itulah yang aku ambil. Take pake sepeda XD

Ada pengarahan ke IchiHime sedikit dan ending gantung abis -emang-

Gaje? Abal? Jelek? Typo? Apa pun itu britaukan saja padaku secepatnya.

Kehabisan ide di bagian judul XD

Btw, nggak ada yang nanya ya Rukina –OC asliku- kemana ?? XD

**Review ?**


End file.
